


Cell (A Companion Piece to Shackles)

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Angel thinks about Buffy (Post Graduation Day)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

I can’t get warm any more, no matter how hard I try. I don’t feel the fire, or the heat from the blood as it slips down my throat. I’m always cold.

If I had known it would be like this, would I have left, would I have walked away? Could I have stood to be near her and not been able to bury myself in her, feeling her burn me as she welcomed me inside?

Now I have tasted love I want more. I am an addict. I need her to feed my addiction.

I see her in every face. Blonde, beautiful, perfection. Hazel eyes that sparked with green fire. Honeyed complexion with inviting lips. A body molded to fit perfectly with mine.

Where there was light now reins darkness. Where there was hope now rules despair.

I have friends, and while I love them and I know they love me, it isn’t the same. Nothing can ever replace her; nothing can chase the shadows from my world.

I drove away the sunlight, and now I must live in this dank world.

It is a prison cell of my own creation.


End file.
